There have been proposed various damping force control devices which control damping coefficient of a damping force generation device installed corresponding to each vehicle wheel. For example, there has already been known a damping force control device which controls a damping coefficient of each damping force generation device based on a target control amount for suppressing changes in a vehicle body attitude and a target control amount for increasing riding comfort of a vehicle (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-44523).
In the case where a damping coefficient of each damping force generation device is controlled based on the total of a target control amount for attitude control and a target control amount for riding comfort control, a requirement of control amount may become too large, which may rather deteriorate riding comfort of a vehicle. On the other hand, in the case where a damping coefficient of each damping force generation device is controlled based on the higher one of a target control amount for attitude control and a target control amount for riding comfort control, it may be difficult to effectively enhance riding comfort of a vehicle.